yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Barnaby Bernstein
, more commonly referred to his nickname of , is a character in Yo-kai Watch series. He is one of Nate, Eddie, and Katie's friends. In an alternate universe, he has a Yo-kai form named Mukade-otoko, due to the effects of the Kuroi Yo-kai Watch. Appearances Video Games * Yo-kai Watch: Minor character * Yo-kai Watch 2: Minor character * Yo-kai Watch 3: Minor character * Yo-kai Watch 4: Minor character * Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Cameo character * Yo-kai Sangokushi: Cameo character * Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Cameo character Anime series * Yo-kai Watch anime series: Side character * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside anime series: Side character * Yo-kai Watch! anime series: Side character * Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!: Cameo character * Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Minor character Physical traits He wears very casual clothing which it makes him seem a little like a biker. His hairstyle and the bandage on his cheek give him a very rough aura that actually contrasts with his gentler though slightly bumbling nature. There appear to be dark rings around his aggressive eyes that make him a little intimidating to behold. Personality He's a bit of a bumbler but despite his thuggish appearance, he's a rather gentle person. Bear's a bit of a glutton and he isn't shown to be athletic. However, in the anime, he, Nate, and Eddie share a love of soccer. He's unusually sensitive and can burst into tears. Profile Yo-kai Watch, Yo-kai Watch 2, and Yo-kai Watch 3 Bear's featured as a supporting character in the games. Yo-kai Watch anime Bear's a minor character in various episodes across all seasons ''Yo-kai Watch: The Movie'' In Yo-kai Watch: The Movie, at the beginning of the film Bear's seen with Nate, Katie, and Eddie who all are getting off from school. During their walk on the way home, they discuss the strange events about things have been getting bigger. [[M02|''Lord Enma & the Five Tales, Nyan!]] Bear appears in the Second movie as a Cameo with no dialogue. Bear can be seen sleeping soundly in his room when both Hailey Ane and Usapyon bring his Christmas present to him. [[M03|''The Great adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!]] In the third Yo-kai Watch movie, he is played by Yu Sawabe in the live-action scenes. When Nate searches for Bear and Eddie he finds them at a crank-machine, where Bear has just received a rare Emperor Krills toy. Eddie offers to buy it from him for a high price, unfortunately, Bear explains that isn't a funny joke, for this Emperor Krills figure is worth a higher amount of money. Eddie asks Bear for a discount on them being friends, in which Bear does offering it for a lower amount of money, but it seems Eddie does not have enough money to afford it. In the background, Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan are watching the entire thing, confused at their behaviors and especially Bears appearance as now he's resembles a 30-year-old-man. Relationships Nate, Eddie, and Katie He's good friends with them. Bearmie In the anime, Bearmie's Bear's little sister who has come back from her visit at BBQ. Trivia *Bear's nickname, as well as his last name of Bernstein, references The Berenstain Bears, a franchise centered around a family of anthropomorphic bears. **Both Barnaby and main club protagonists' fathers work as carpenters. *In EP026 when Katie's inspirited by Espy, it's revealed he has a crush on Lulu. *In M03, Bear's played by Yu Sawabe for the live-action adaptation scenes. *Nate references that Bear looks like grown man in M03, likely because his actor Yu Sawabe was in his 30s when the live-action scenes were shot. This also makes him the only grown-up in the film to portray an 11 year-old child. *In SS044, he along with Eddie were mentioned by Nate and Katie when Natsume asks her father for advice. However it's unknown if he still lives in Springdale, or if he moved to another town. In other languages Barnaby Bernstein Bear fr:Rémi Blaise de:Bernhard Grabowski Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents Category:Bernstein Family Category:Nate's World